Forbidden and Mischievous: Uma vez rendida, não há volta
by Natsumi-Kaah
Summary: Loki foi banido de Asgard e agora, está de volta a Terra para ficar aos cuidados da S.H.I.E.L.D., mas isso será muito mais do que uma missão para a Agente Dawson. •:: Ivy Dawson é uma personagem original criada por mim para esta fanfic. ::• •:: Loki/OC::•
1. Prólogo

**Forbidden and Mischievous **

**Uma vez rendida, não há volta.**

**Prólogo**

" _Now that don't kill me_

_Can only make me stronger "_

_**|Stronger – 30 Seconds to Mars|**_

Estava sentada em sua mesa, o ar denso e frio rodeava seu corpo, arrepiando-lhe a pele suavemente, enquanto analisava os relatórios entregues a ela por Fury. Todos os problemas em New York após os ataques dos Chitauri liderados por Loki trouxeram consequências pesadas, não somente aos civis, mas principalmente à S.H.I.E.L.D. e ao próprio Nick Fury, que despudoradamente havia desobedecido ordens superiores e ido em frente com o seu projeto Vingadores.

Pousou os papéis sobre a mesa e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos afastando a franja dos olhos e suspirando. Aquilo havia sido um pesadelo. Toda a destruição e o medo, todos os sentimentos de aflição e inutilidade ainda percorriam seu corpo. Abanou a cabeça tentando livrar-se dos pensamentos ruins a cerca do assunto. Mas que inferno! Fury sabia que ela tinha tido problemas sérios em lidar com a situação, sabia disso porque a viu encolhida no compartimento de carga da nave com as mãos tampando os ouvidos enquanto seu corpo tremia por inteiro durante o ataque do então dominado Agente Barton, e quando o Hulk tomou posse do corpo do Doutor Banner. Ela estava estupidamente abalada, porque havia cruzado com Loki em um dos corredores e ele havia invadido a mente dela, implantando imagens terríveis e que lhe pareciam tão reais que foi impossível não morrer de medo. Mas ele não a havia matado, ah não...Loki pareceu ter algo mais doloroso em mente, algo como invadir sua mente enquanto ela dormia, causando-lhe pesadelos ou então...Os olhos vagaram para a janela e um calafrio percorreu a coluna da ruiva fazendo-a apertar as mãos na calça de couro. Por sorte a porta metálica se abriu a sua frente, tirando-a de seus devaneios e a Agente Romanoff entrou a passos lentos.

─ Bom dia, Agente Dawson.

─ Bom dia, Agente Romanoff.

Ela correu os olhos sagazes pela mesa observando os papéis jogados ali e depois, discretamente, suspirou sentando-se na cadeira em frente a Agente Dawson e segurou a mão dela dando um sorriso um tanto quanto triste.

─ Ivy, está lendo esses relatórios outra vez?

─ Não tenho escolha, Nat. – Os olhos verdes encontraram os da amiga, sem mais formalidades entre as duas – Fury me quer no caso e eu preciso vencer meus demônios ou isso vai me matar.

A Viúva Negra lhe deu um olhar de compreensão, mas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao notar um tom estranho na voz da inglesa.

─ Ele ainda a perturba, não é?

Os olhos verdes se abriram em surpresa e Ivy apertou instintivamente a mão de Natasha, respondendo-lhe automaticamente a pergunta.

─ Ivy, você deveria procurar alguma ajuda, você sabe q –

─ Não, Nat. – Ivy a interrompeu sem parecer rude – Eu estou bem, não se importe com isso.

Natasha suspirou derrotada. Porque diabos a amiga tinha de ser tão teimosa?

─ Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. Agora acho bom você se preparar para o que está por vir.

Aquilo atiçou os sentidos mais sensíveis da Agente Dawson e ela sabia, tinha absoluta certeza de que não importava o que fosse, estava encrencada.

─ O que está por vir, Natasha? – indagou e em sua mente a imagem do deus asgardiano sorrindo de maneira sarcástica se formou.

─ Faz 6 meses que o ataque a New York aconteceu e Thor está de volta ao nosso planeta.

─ Ora, mas isso é maravilhoso! Ele veio encontrar Jane, não?

Por um instante o alívio dentro dela a fez relaxar os músculos, mas diante da próxima afirmação de Natasha, todo o seu corpo estremeceu.

─ Não, Ivy. Ele veio acompanhado de Loki, ele foi banido por tempo indeterminado de Asgard devido a seus atos e Fury exige que ele fique aos cuidados da S.H.I.E.L.D. por intermédio de um dos nossos agentes.

Oh, não! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, não mesmo! Algo nela dizia que isso não ia acabar bem. Porque diabos Fury havia tido essa maldita idéia? Loki era um DEUS! Pelos céus, como algum agente iria conseguir controlá-lo se ele era pura malícia e manipulação? Se com um simples olhar ele invadia as mentes das pessoas? O pânico atravessou seu corpo deixando-a ligeiramente em choque, mas Natasha levantou-se e a sacudiu pelos ombros, tirando-a de seu momento de perdição.

─ Sei o que está pensando, mas olha, Loki está sem seus poderes, ele é simplesmente humano agora. – Ivy a olhava sem muita crença naquelas palavras – Ele só precisa ser vigiado pra não causar nenhum tipo de caos por aí.

─ Mesmo assim, Nat! Aquele homem é ...Ele...

─ Hey, acalme-se, Ivy! O que a leva a crer que Fury colocaria justamente você no caso? Ele sabe pelo que você passou.

─ E é justamente por isso Natasha, é justamente por isso que Fury vai me querer no caso. Não é por causa da minha inteligência, ou pelo fato de eu manter o controle e ser teimosa e segura. É porque ele sabe que esse é o tratamento de choque que eu preciso pra me livrar do meu demônio mais íntimo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ••• ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Olá pessoas! Esse foi apenas um prólogo elaborado um tanto que do nada para a fanfic. Não creio que ela terá muitos capítulos, mas espero que gostem e deixem reviews com elogios ou críticas construtivas que eu vou adorar!


	2. Capítulo 1 - Let the Flames Begin

**Capítulo 1 – Let the Flames Begin**

"_I got a brand new attitude_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight__"_

_**|So What – Pink|**_

Ivy mal fechou a boca e ouviu em seu comunicador a voz de Nick Fury, tão rouca e profunda que quase lhe deu calafrios.

"_Agente Dawson, está na escuta?"_

─ Sim, Capitão Fury.

Ao simples fato de Natasha ouvir o nome de seu capitão, seus sentidos imediatamente alertaram perigo. A espiã se aproximou mais da inglesa e ficou a escutar o diálogo pelo comunicador da amiga.

"_Preciso de você na sala de reuniões, daqui a cinco minutos. É urgente."_

─ Entendido.

"_E diga a Agente Romanoff que pare de ouvir nossa conversa. Aliás, ela deve vir também."_

Natasha fez uma careta de desgosto e a comunicação terminou.

─ Mas que diabos! – Natasha resmungou.

─ Melhor irmos logo, o Capitão Fury não parece estar de bom humor.

Ambas começaram a caminha para a porta de saída da sala da Agente Dawson quando Natasha riu debochadamente e acotovelou a amiga suavemente sobre as costelas.

─ E quando é que ele está, huh?

Ivy, não pôde conter um sorriso sutil. A verdade era que Nick Fury não ficava de bom humor havia bastante tempo.

As agentes viraram no segundo corredor a esquerda, passando por um pequeno laboratório e por duas salas fechadas, virando a direita dessa vez e encontrando um dos elevadores. Ivy apertou o botão e quando o elevador chegou e a porta se fechou na frente das duas, ela estremeceu levemente fazendo Natasha olhá-la de canto.

─ Seja forte, Ivy. Nós duas sabemos que você é capaz. – Natasha encorajou a outra, apertando de leve seu ombro.

─ Eu sei...Mas só de pensar naquele maldito asgardiano, meu corpo inteiro reage.

A Viúva nem poderia imaginar de quantas formas o corpo da inglesa reagia a simples menção do nome do Senhor das Mentiras. Ah não, ela não fazia idéia de todas as imagens perversas que ele havia causado à amiga e muito menos dos outros tipos de torturas. Ivy abanou a cabeça afastando tudo aquilo de si mais uma vez. Ela não apareceria enfraquecida na frente de Loki, nem na frente de Fury, nem de ninguém. Ela era a Agente Dawson, inteligente, perspicaz e teimosa. Nada podia mudar isso.

Ou ao menos, ela imaginava que não.

Natasha e Ivy passaram pela enorme porta de aço que as separava de Nick Fury. Ele estava com o olhar nelas e ,assim que entraram, ele fez um gesto para que se sentassem, o que elas prontamente fizeram.

─ Srta. Dawson... – ele acenou com a cabeça para ela. – Srta. Romanoff... – e fez o mesmo para a Viúva.

─ Capitão. – As duas responderam em uníssono.

─ Estou satisfeito com a eficiência de já estarem aqui. O assunto que tenho a tratar com vocês é de extrema importância e não pode ser adiado um minuto sequer.

Nick Fury tinha uma expressão muito séria em sua face, o tapa-olho lhe dava um ar mais sinistro que o comum e em seu único olho visível, a preocupação não passava despercebida.

─ Somos toda ouvidos, Capitão Fury. – Ivy falou com firmeza.

Os olhos dele foram do rosto da Agente Dawson para a Viúva Negra e então retornaram para a inglesa.

─ Pelo que percebi, a Agente Romanoff já lhe adiantou parte do assunto, estou correto?

Ivy engoliu em seco, mas Natasha permaneceu imóvel.

─ Se o senhor fala sobre a volta daquele asgardiano para nosso planeta, sim, ela me falou algo sobre o assunto.

─ Hm... – Ele ponderou um pouco antes de continuar. – Já deve estar familiarizada com a situação então. _Aquele asgardiano_, como você diz, foi banido de Asgard por tempo indeterminado. Segundo Thor, Odin o baniu para a terra e o privou de seus poderes até que ele seja digno de possuí-los novamente.

─ O que é completamente improvável, segundo os últimos atos dele. – Natasha disse com um desgosto palpável na voz.

─ De fato. – Ivy concordou.

─ Entretanto não é somente para avisá-las que as chamei aqui. – Ele respirou fundo antes de prosseguir – Thor o trouxe para a sede da S.H.I.E.L.D., um de nossos agentes será responsabilizado por estar 24 horas por dia com Loki.

Nesse exato momento, um arrepio forte correu pelo corpo de Ivy. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir. Sentiu o coração acelerar contra o peito e apertou as mãos instintivamente na calça de couro.

─ Agente Dawson, você foi cotada para essa missão. Permanecerá com Loki até que ele possa retornar a Asgard na companhia do irmão, Thor. Essa é uma missão de tempo indeterminado a qual não aceitarei nenhuma contestação.

─ Capitão Fury! Como pode destinar Ivy a essa missão sabendo pelo que ela passou meses atrás!

Natasha protestou de maneira tão ávida e repentina que tudo o que Ivy conseguiu foi ficar surpresa. Nick Fury a olhou furiosamente, o punho cerrado bateu forte contra a mesa, exaltado, devido à reação de sua agente.

─ Agente Romanoff, silêncio! – Sua voz forte e rouca ecoou pela sala estremecendo o corpo das duas mulheres. – Não admito que levante a voz para mim dessa maneira e nem que conteste minhas decisões!

Natasha calou-se e engoliu em seco. O poder que Nick Fury exercia sobre todos os agentes era incompreensível. E ela sabia que agira por impulso, que tentava proteger a amiga. Respirou fundo enquanto sentava-se novamente e baixava os olhos para os próprios joelhos.

─ Perdão pelo meu comportamento, Capitão.

─ Capitão, não leve isso em conta, por favor. A Agente Romanoff só estava tentando me proteger. – Ivy interviu falando devagar.

─ Eu sei, Ivy.

Fury respirou fundo. Ele nunca a chamava pelo primeiro nome, na verdade, nunca chamava ninguém pelo primeiro nome, a não ser quando as coisas estavam muito sérias ou quando ele se sentia muito íntimo.

─ Agente Romanoff, tudo bem?

─ Sim, Capitão. – Ela respondeu e voltou a olhá-lo.

Nick respirou profundamente. Levou uma das mãos à testa, enxugando a fina camada de suor com sua luva.

─ Viúva, você ajudará Ivy no que ela precisar, mas apenas quando ela lhe solicitar, tudo bem?

Natasha assentiu.

─ Ótimo. – Nick olhou para Ivy – Agente Dawson, deixe-me explicar melhor sua missão. A S.H.I.E.L.D. disponibilizou uma casa nas proximidades do seu apartamento, todos os sistemas de segurança estão disponíveis. Você ficará com Loki lá, a partir de amanhã à noite. Uma equipe dos nossos agentes está levando seus pertences mais importantes para lá neste instante e já mobiliamos a casa ao seu gosto para lhe parecer mais aconchegante. Você não precisará vir à base, mas deverá mandar relatórios semanais do comportamento dele diretamente ara mim. Cuidará para que Loki se adapte aos nossos costumes e ficará sempre com ele. Suas armas estarão disponíveis, caso precise delas. Entendido?

Ivy demorou a processar tudo aquilo. Iria morar na mesma casa que Loki por tempo indeterminado. Somente os dois, juntos. Se havia uma definição de inferno, era aquela. Depois de um leve suspiro ela olhou firme nos olhos do seu capitão e assentiu.

─ Estou pronta, Capitão Fury.

Ele sorriu singelamente, e apertou a mão da inglesa.

─ Agente Romanoff, você está dispensada por hoje, obrigado. Agente Dawson, você vem comigo, preciso que o veja antes de qualquer outra coisa, não quero que seja surpreendida de mais nenhuma forma.

Assim, Natasha deixou a sala e os dois seguiram por um longo corredor, atravessando várias portas e descendo vários andares, onde se encontrava a prisão provisória da S.H.I.E.L.D. e suas salas de interrogatório. A primeira coisa que a ruiva viu foi a cabeleira farta e comprida do Deus do Trovão. As costas largas estavam desprovidas da capa vermelha de costume, na verdade ele se vestia como um humano comum. Calças jeans escuras e camiseta azul marinho, sapatos confortáveis nos pés, mas seu porte era inegavelmente de um rei. Ele gesticulava e parecia estar conversando com alguém, mas quando ouviu os passos dela e de Fury, virou-se e, reconhecendo-os, sorriu.

─ Capitão Fury. – Cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça e seu olhar contemplou Ivy por alguns segundos.

─ Lady Dawson, como vai? – Thor disse e beijou os nós dos dedos dela suavemente.

─ Thor, estou bem, como andam as coisas em Asgard? Já visitou Jane? – A ruiva lhe respondeu sorrindo.

─ Ah, ainda não, mas estou ansioso para reencontrá-la, faz alguns meses que não a visito, meu coração implora para vê-la.

Ivy pode perceber o sentimento bonito e sincero do Deus do Trovão por Jane Foster. Que mulher de sorte ela era por conseguir alguém como ele. Ele estava prestes a falar novamente quando uma voz se ergueu por trás dele. Rouca, grave e deliberadamente sexy. Todo o corpo da inglesa estremeceu e ela suspirou, os lábios entreabertos enquanto o corpo se arrepiava. Não demorou para que os olhos verdes e maliciosos encontrassem os dela, um sorriso de escárnio brincando no rosto do homem. A pele pálida, os cabelos negros e jogados para trás, um pouco maiores do que há meses atrás apenas, o corpo esguio, porém definido, notável até mesmo através das rupas comuns que ele trajava, bem mais formais que as de Thor, diga-se de passagem, e elegantes também. Calças negras sociais, uma camisa de cor verde escuro com uma gravata em tons de preto e cinza, sapatos sociais e um cachecol em volta do pescoço, trançado em verde e dourado. Inconfundível.

─ Quanto sentimentalismo. – Debochou ele.

Thor o olhou, mas em seu semblante havia apenas a dor que tudo aquilo havia lhe causado. Toda a raiva havia ido embora há tanto tempo.

Loki caminhou até ficar ao lado do irmão, seus olhos finalmente caindo sobre Ivy, reconhecendo-a. Ele sorriu de canto, vitorioso, sarcástico.

─ Ora, quem diria...- ele se aproximou dela estendendo a mão para receber a dela e, assim como Thor, beijá-la – Nos encontramos novamente, não é mesmo?

Ivy fez uma careta e recuou a mão, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. Não ia permitir que ele a dominasse, que tivesse poder sobre ela quando na verdade ele não tinha nada.

─ Infelizmente. – seu tom era repleto de repulsa.

Loki arqueou uma sobrancelha, colocando as mãos no bolso e a olhando com desdém.

─ Os midgardianos são realmente desprovidos de qualquer educação, não é mesmo? Quanto...- Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu – Desperdício.

─ Loki! – Thor interviu, mas Ivy colocou a mão sobre o ombro do loiro.

─ Não dê importância a isso, Thor. Afinal de contas, ele não passa de um midgardiano agora, não é mesmo? Ou estou enganada com relação ao seu banimento e a perca dos seus poderes, Loki?

A essa afirmação, o sorriso dele sumiu e seu olhar era furioso para a agente. Entretanto, nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca. A tensão no ambiente aumentou em meio ao silêncio até que ela sorriu para Loki vitoriosa.

─ Imaginei que não. - Ela cumprimentou Thor e Fury – Creio que já posso me retirar, senhor.

─ Sim, Agente Dawson, está dispensada.

─ Obrigada, senhor.

Ela deu meia volta, um sorriso de canto delineando seus lábios. Sentia o olhar de Loki queimá-la pelas costas, mas isso era só o começo da guerra que certamente viria à tona na noite seguinte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ••• ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey there!

Desculpem a demora para o primeiro capítulo, eu estive – e ainda estou – bastante ocupada com as coisas de fim de ano, mas consegui um tempo para escrever. Há! Primeira aparição do Loki! E aí, gostaram? Críticas construtivas e reviews são muito bem-vindas! Tentarei postar novamente na semana que vem. Até mais!


	3. Capítulo 2 – Hit me With Your Best Shot

**Capítulo 2 – Hit me With Your Best Shot**

" _Yeah I'm going down anyway_

_I'm on the highway to hell "_

**| Highway to Hell – AC/DC |**

Ivy chegou em seu apartamento e assim que o adentrou e trancou a porta atrás de si suspirou aborrecida.

─ Precisavam levar logo o meu sofá? Mas que inferno!

Não apenas o sofá, mas a TV enorme da sala e vários outros móveis também. Por sorte deixaram a cama intacta e ela jogou seu uniforme nela, o sono longe de atingi-la de alguma forma. Tomou um banho quente e vestiu uma roupa confortável, se dirigindo à sala, foi ao bar ─ que por sorte havia permanecido lá ─ e preparou uma dose de whisky com gelo. Precisava de uma válvula de escape e precisava urgentemente. Repentinamente ela riu ao notar quais pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça.

─ Maldito Tony Stark, será que ainda está separado da Potts?

Ela murmurou, sabendo que era uma via de mão única se ligasse para o maldito playboy, mas bem, seus dias não seriam bem mais estranhos daqui pra frente? Uma loucura a mais certamente não faria diferença. Virou o copo de uma só vez e pegou o celular, discando o número dele. Uma voz sarcástica e rouca atendeu do outro lado da linha.

─ "_Olá, você ligou para modelo de vida inteligente de Tony Stark, após o sinal, deixe seu recado. Beep."_

─ Mr. Stark, você sabe muito bem que isso não funciona comigo, pare de bancar o difícil.

─ Oh, sério? Achei que você não queria mais contato comigo, _docinho_.

Ah, como ela odiava que ele a chamasse daquela forma.

─ Eu estou realmente repensando isso agora, sabe?

─ Ah, _docinho_, você sabe que eu adoro quando fica brava. – Stark riu debochadamente

─ Argh, vai pro inferno, Tony! Não sei no que estava pensando quando liguei pra você!

─ Ah...Mas eu sei muito bem... – Pela chamada de vídeo ela notou o sorriso de canto dele – Vamos lá, Agente Dawson, se quer me chamar pra um drink não precisa enrolar.

Ivy sentiu as bochechas queimarem, aquele maldito egocêntrico sempre dava um jeito de deixá-la sem saída. Mas para quem estava prestes a lidar com um deus asgardiano malicioso e sádico, ela não podia se deixar vencer assim tão facilmente.

─ Você tem 10 minutos para me buscar, Stark ou eu posso mudar de idéia e sei bem que você anda precisando disso mais que eu.

Ela apertou o botão e encerrou a chamada sem dar a ele direito de resposta. Seu próximo passo foi vestir uma das melhores roupas que tinha, afinal, sair com o bilionário Stark pedia algo bastante peculiar.

Ivy agradeceu por ter acabado de tomar banho e arrumou o cabelo, secando-o rapidamente, as curvas repicadas e vermelhas fazendo um contraste ótimo em sua pele. O vestido era de um vermelho vivo e acabava na metade das coxas, completamente justo ao corpo, apenas um zíper atrás e alguns detalhes na frente e a sandália de salto alto preta completava o visual, bem como a maquiagem suave nos olhos, um batom escuro nos lábios carnudos.

Ok, ela não pode dizer que Tony Stark era pontual e ele chegou em 20 minutos, mas pelo menos ela pode se arrumar direito e quando desceu o elevador e saiu pela porta do prédio pode ver que havia valido a pena. O playboy a olhou com olhos cobiçosos e sorriu de modo irônico – como sempre.

─ Devo dizer ao Fury que faça uma mudança nos uniformes da S.H.I.E.L.D. imediatamente.

─ Cala a boca, Stark! – Ela replicou, mas riu e entrou no conversível preto dele.

─ Então, aonde devo levá-la Agente Dawson?

─ Me leve pra longe dos meus problemas, Stark. – a inglesa falou olhando-o e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

─ Seu desejo é uma ordem, _docinho_.

Ela o estapeou no ombro e ele riu, dando a partida no carro e dirigindo numa velocidade acima da permitida, mas quem se importa? Ele é Tony Stark.

Ela olhou para o lado, pela janela, e depois olhou para ele um tanto quanto espantada, vendo que estavam na frente do Hotel St. Regis.

─ Sério, Stark? Adour Alain Ducasse*?

Ele levantou-se, entregando as chaves a um manobrista e abriu a porta estendendo a mão para ela, um perfeito cavalheiro.

─ Disse-me para levá-la para longe dos seus problemas, Dawson, não ouse recusar minha oferta.

Ela riu, pegando a mão dele e saindo do carro, enlaçou seu braço ao dele entrando no restaurante, os olhos curiosos sempre tendo ambos em vista. Sentaram-se numa das mesas menos visadas e pediram suas entradas. Um bom vinho tinto foi servido e Tony tomou um bom gole antes de iniciar uma conversa.

─ E então, docinho, o que levou você a me ligar, hm? Sabe que se não fosse você eu não estaria aqui, então espero que tenha um bom motivo.

A ruiva tomou um grande gole do vinho e olhou para ele, suspirando.

─ Loki.

─ O quê? Como assim, Loki, ele não deveria estar apodrecendo numa cela mágica guardada por unicórnios ou algo assim em Asgard?

Ivy quase sorriu, se a situação não fosse tão trágica ela provavelmente teria gargalhado.

─ Ahn, achei que os Vingadores estariam informados do assunto, mas vejo que não. Enfim, Loki foi banido de Asgard pelos seus atos e seu pai retirou dele os poderes até que ele seja digno de usá-los novamente. – Ela tomou mais do vinho, secando a taça – E...a S.H.I.E.L.D. está responsável por mantê-lo na linha enquanto ele estiver aqui na Terra. Mais precisamente, um agente ficará responsável por ele, 24 horas por dia. Morará com ele e o ensinará nossos costumes.

A cara de espanto de Tony Stark era absolutamente impagável.

─ Nem precisa me dizer quem ficou responsável pela diva asgardiana.

─ Exatamente.

─ Ok, isso pede uma ação drástica.

Stark pagou a conta e a levou para o carro, a agente não entendendo muito onde ele iria leva-la e nem o porquê dos atos repentinos, mas ele era impulsivo assim mesmo, não é? Ele recusou-se a aceitar as chaves do carro quando o manobrista lhe entregou, então Ivy teve que pegá-las e colocar no lugar para que ele pudesse ligar o maldito conversível.

─ Esses seus tiques são tão ridículos, sabia? – ela o provocou

─ Ah _docinho_, admita, essa é só uma das coisas que me fazem completamente sensacional.

Ambos riram e ele dirigiu, aparentemente para o nada, mas ela logo notou para onde ele a estava levando. Isso a fez estremecer um pouco, não achava que fosse visitar esse lugar novamente.

─ Está me levando para sua mansão, Stark. – Não era uma pergunta.

─ Hm, é estou.

Ele a olhou e ela conseguiu ver uma gota de malícia naqueles olhos castanhos.

─ Acho bom você não tentar nada estúpido, Homem de Ferro, eu ainda tenho muitas habilidades, mesmo sem minhas armas.

Ele riu maliciosamente, o sarcasmo em sua voz, bem como a sensualidade quase palpáveis.

─ Oh sim, Agente Dawson, tenho certeza que conhecerei algumas delas hoje à noite.

A este comentário, eles adentraram a garagem dos fundos e ele a levou para cima, na grande sala da cobertura. A vista para o mar era incrível daquele lugar. Ivy abriu a porta de vidro e respirou o ar puro e levemente salgado pegando um copo com whisky quando ele lhe ofereceu.

─ Céus, a vista daqui é realmente bonita.

─ Pepper costumava falar exatamente a mesma coisa.

Ivy virou-se para ele e suspirou. Aproximando-se do homem ela tocou seu ombro e ele a olhou.

─ Vocês...Hm...Ainda estão mal?

─ Ah.. – Ele a olhou, um sorriso de canto triste nos lábios – Ela está naquele lance com o Hogan há alguns meses.

─ Sinto muito, Tony. – Ivy disse e acariciou seu rosto.

─ Bom, não é como se eu tivesse que cuidar de um deus louco e psicótico então, acho que o seu problema é bem maior que o meu. – Ele riu tentando animá-la.

─ Ouch! – ela sorriu de canto, terminando seu segundo copo de whisky – Bom, eu diria que cada um tem problemas difíceis pra lidar.

Stark encheu novamente o copo dos dois e ambos colocaram tudo para dentro de uma única vez, o líquido quente rasgando as gargantas dos dois.

─ Não acho que viemos aqui afogar mágoas, hm? – Ele disse, colocando seu copo de lado na mesa de centro e olhando para ela.

─ Acho que esquecê-las por um tempo cabe melhor em nosso caso. – Ivy respondeu também deixando seu copo de lado.

Stark se aproximou dela e a tomou pela cintura, colando seus corpos, uma das mãos alcançou a nuca da inglesa devagar fazendo-a se arrepiar. Ivy levou ambas as mãos ao pescoço dele, os olhos verdes dela ligados profundamente aos castanhos, ela respirava rapidamente com o contato, o álcool certamente a ajudara a perder a cabeça, mas não podia culpar a bebida, não completamente.

─ Pelos velhos tempos, uh? – Stark sorriu malicioso.

─ Me beije logo antes que eu desista dessa loucura, Stark.

Ele sorriu ironicamente e beijou-a apaixonadamente, não havia tempo para calma, a urgência dos dois era provada com o beijo intenso e com as mãos que corriam pelos corpos um do outro. Tony aprofundou o beijo, invadindo a boca da inglesa com sua língua quente, fazendo-a gemer abafadamente contra aqueles lábios ávidos. O playboy abriu o zíper do vestido dela, livrando-se dele com facilidade enquanto ela lhe arrancava a camisa de botões. Tony se desfez dos sapatos, meias e calça e a pegou pela cintura, suspendendo-a e mantendo-a agarrada a ele com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Ivy riu alto, o álcool fazendo-a ver tudo girar enquanto o bilionário a levava para o quarto e trancava a porta, jogando-a contra a mesma e beijando seu pescoço.

─ Devo dizer, Ivy, eu senti sua falta. – Ele disse, as mãos apertadas contra as nádegas dela, os lábios afundados em sua clavícula.

─ Deixe-me ver o quanto, Tony. – Ela respondeu, mergulhando no pescoço dele e o mordendo.

Stark a jogou sobre a enorme cama, indo sobre ela e beijando-a com avidez. As mãos hábeis se livraram da lingerie da agente facilmente e ele mesmo arrancou a cueca box de seu corpo, jogando-a no chão. Ambos ofegavam quando deixaram que seus corpos se encontrassem mais profundamente, Ivy gemendo o nome dele baixinho enquanto ele a preenchia. Sem mais delongas, pois a urgência de ambos era grande demais. A vontade de esquecer os problemas e de, pelo menos por algumas horas, serem apenas duas pessoas comuns, agindo como pessoas comuns.

─ Oh, Tony...

Ivy sussurrou, seus lábios percorrendo os ombros fortes do vingador. Ela podia sentir o arc reator dele contra seu corpo, era quente e a luz azulada que emitia refletia na pele pálida dela, iluminando um pouco o quarto escuro, tornava o momento relativamente romântico, se os dois não soubessem o real motivo de estarem ali. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando-se perder em desejo no corpo do homem sobre si, tão habilidoso, tão cuidadoso e tão completamente entregue a sua luxúria. A agente ouviu Tony gemer e, num ato repentino, ele trocou de posições, deixando-a sentada sobre ele. As mãos fortes lhe agarraram as nádegas e ele arfou quando sentiu a troca de posições afetar a profundidade da penetração no corpo da mulher. Ivy espalmou as mãos sobre o peito dele, remexendo o quadril provocantemente sobre a ereção de Tony, roubando um gemido rouco de seus lábios, o que a fez sorrir de canto.

─ O Homem de Ferro não parece tão durão assim, uh? – a agente disse e sorriu com escárnio

Tony a olhou, um sorriso sedutor brincando em seu rosto. As mãos firmes deslizaram pelos seios da ruiva, massageando-os e beliscando as extremidades suavemente, fazendo um arrepio correr pelo corpo dela. Ele continuou deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela, passando pela cintura e alcançando o quadril, apertando com firmeza e puxando-a repentinamente para baixo, contra seu sexo, vigorosamente. Ivy arfou e gemeu alto cravando as unhas no peito dele.

Tony riu.

─ A agente Dawson também não pelo visto.

─ Maldito.

Ela reclamou e no segundo seguinte começou a mover-se sobre ele, subindo e descendo, deixando os corpos se encontrarem fortemente, os gemidos misturando-se, o prazer intensificando-se. Tony puxou-a para si num beijo ávido enquanto seus quadris trabalhavam em darem prazer, o playboy arranhou as costas dela, descansando as mãos sobre os quadris enquanto Ivy rebolava sobre ele intensamente e ocasionalmente gemia seu nome.

─ Argh...Ivy, não vou...Argh...Aguentar muito mais... – Tony gemeu rolando os olhos e apertando-a contra si.

A inglesa levou os lábios ao ouvido dele entre gemidos e sussurrou.

─ Vá em frente, eu já...Argh...Estou no meu...Argh l-limite...

Tony sugou a pele pálida do pescoço dela e começou a penetrá-la mais avidamente, seu corpo forte roubando estalos do dela quando se encontravam; Ela, por sua vez, jogou a cabeça para traz gemendo e sentindo o corpo estremecer de prazer ao chegar ao ápice no exato instante que ele derramou-se dentro dela, seus fluidos se misturando, a fina camada de suor dos corpos deslizando deliciosamente sobre a pele. Ivy desabou sobre o peito do moreno, que lhe abraçou e a beijou na bochecha.

─ Você continua linda.

Ele murmurou e ela levantou o rosto para encará-lo, depositando um selinho em seus lábios.

─ E você continua tendo quedas por ruivas, Stark.

Ambos caíram na gargalhada e ele a jogou na cama, indo sobre ela e beijando-a.

─ Isso foi sua sentença para um segundo round, você sabe disso, não é?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e não disse nada, apenas o enlaçou com as pernas, beijando-o mais uma vez. A noite dos dois foi longa e certamente cansativa. Ivy acordou com as cortinas abrindo-se e a voz conhecida de JARVIS tagarelando no quarto. Ela estava adormecida sobre o peito de Tony e a luz machucou sua vista um pouco até ela se acostumar.

─ _Bom dia Sr. Stark, são exatamente oito da manhã, a temperatura em NY é de 18ºC, o café da manhã está devidamente servido na sala de jantar, o senhor tem um comp-_

─ Mudo. – A voz rouca do Homem de Ferro ecoou no quarto.

─ Bom dia, Stark. – Ivy o cumprimentou

─ Bom dia, agente Dawson. – Ele riu. – Você não devia estar na S.H.I.E.L.D. há essa hora?

─ Dia de folga, preciso arrumar minhas roupas para a mudança, Loki e eu vamos começar a morar juntos hoje. – Ela disse e suspirou.

─ Wow, isso...Tão rápido? Fury é mesmo um maldito.

─ É. – ela concordou antes mesmo de pensar.

─ Bom _docinho_, vamos tomar café da manhã, afinal de contas seu dia será cheio.

Após o café, ela seguiu com ele de carro até seu apartamento. Tony estacionou e ela olhou o prédio, parecendo desanimada.

─ E de repente, tudo vira de cabeça pra baixo. – ela comentou

─ Hey, ânimo, não conheço você como a garota semidepressiva então trate de levantar essa cabeça e agir com a maldita teimosa que eu conheço. Você dá conta do recado, acredite, Fury nunca confiaria algo a alguém se ele soubesse que haveriam riscos de falha. – Tony disse e sorriu. – Agora suba e troque essa roupa, porque você continua sexy nela e eu posso não aguentar por mais alguns segundos.

Ivy riu e o estapeou no ombro.

─ Engraçadinho, como se eu fosse me entregar tão fácil – Ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

─ Ah, não parecia tão difícil ontem, uh?

E ela estava pronta para jogar sua bolsa nele, mas o maldito egocêntrico acelerou o carro e, gargalhando, a deixou para trás. A inglesa pegou o elevador e subiu, entrando no apartamento e dando um longo suspiro. Deixou a bolsa sobre a cama, soltando os cabelos e estava tendo dificuldades com o zíper de seu vestido, parecia meio emperrado.

─ Mas que diabos!

Ela resmungou, sentindo em seguida, mãos fortes abrirem com facilidade e força o zíper. Seu coração acelerou repentinamente. Ela prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a voz que se seguiu.

─ Problema resolvido, Agente.

Ivy se virou rapidamente, dando dois passos para trás. Como ele entrou ali?

─ L-Loki?!

─ Surpresa. – Ele riu, aquele sorriso sádico nos lábios asgardianos.

─ Como ousa invadir minha casa? Vou avisar a Fury imediatamente!

Ela estava pronta para pegar o celular, mas então, quando deu um passo a frente, mãos fortes a seguraram pelos pulsos e a jogaram contra a parede com força.

─ Tente e eu farei da sua vida um inferno.

─ Sem seus poderes? Há! Eu duvido muito, Loki! – ela gritou para ele

Loki a olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha, pressionando forte seu corpo contra o dela, uma das mãos segurando as dela sobre a cabeça enquanto a outra brincava em sua cintura. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, os olhos cheios de ódio e malícia.

─ Não me desafie mortal, eu adoraria ver você se arrepender por tentar.

Ao toque dele, Ivy estremeceu. Tão perto. Tão dominador. Seu coração acelerou no peito, todas as imagens torturantes voltando na mente dela. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas que ela lutou para evitar. Olhou-o com desprezo e num ato simples levantou o joelho chutando-o nas costelas fazendo com que ele a soltasse.

─ Não ache que vai me intimidar. Você está sobre minha vigia. Eu dou as ordens aqui.

Assim ela entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta, vendo Loki se recompor do golpe e olhar para ela com um pequeno sorrisinho de canto. Ivy bateu a porta com força e tirou as roupas. Necessitava de um banho.

40 minutos depois, ela finalmente deixou o banheiro, respirando aliviada pelo asgardiano não estar mais lá. Ela se trocou e arrumou algumas coisas que gostaria de levar para a casa temporária.

Definitivamente, ela havia tido uma prova que a primeira noite na mesma casa com Loki seria o caminho certo para o inferno.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ••• ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Adour Alain Ducasse* : É um dos restaurantes franceses mais caros e bem frequentados em NY.**_

Demorou, mas chegou! Ok, eu sei que esse capítulo teve muito mais TonyIvy, mas não se esqueçam, não quero que nada aconteça rápido demais entre Loki e ela. Enfim, eu também amo o Stark, então, não resisti a esse capítulo, ok? xDD HIUSHAIUSA Não me matem. Próximo capítulo ela já estará na mesma casa com o nosso Asgardiano então, vocês não perdem por esperar.

Comentários e/ou críticas? Fiquem à vontade!


End file.
